Issue 188
"Issue 188" is the second Season 1 episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 9, 2018. On February 15, 2018, the episode was first released on Disney XD's UK YouTube account before making its television debut. Synopsis Go Go and Fred dive deep into comic book mythology to try to find a way to defeat High Voltage, a mother-daughter duo who use electricity and the art of dance in their crimes. Plot Professor Granville brings Hiro to meet Karmi, who was previously the youngest student to be admitted into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology until Hiro came along. As they are both young geniuses attending college, Professor Granville believes that Hiro could do with some socialization with someone his age. Karmi seems very optimistic about making friends with Hiro, but when Professor Granville leaves the two to get acquainted, her tone suddenly changes to not wanting anything to do with Hiro, preferring to keep to herself and work on her research. Hanging around Karmi's lab, Hiro learns that she is into biology and has developed the habit of talking to her virus samples, as if they were people. Hiro's attempts to be friendly are met with hostility by Karmi. During night patrol, Hiro learns from Go Go that Karmi has no friends, and took pride in being the youngest genius in the school. Baymax alerts them of criminal activity, and upon investigating, come face to face with the mother-daughter criminal duo known as High Voltage. The three heroes engage them as they rob a couple of automated teller machines, but High Voltage's combined electronic powers and dance moves causes them to lose the fight. Hiro and Go Go tell Wasabi, Honey and Fred about it the next day at school, and Fred draws similarities of yesterday's battle to a comic. Go Go sarcastically suggests they should study some comics to figure out how to beat High Voltage, which Fred takes seriously and suggests looking up Captain Fancy #188, where the hero lost battle after battle to a mother-daughter acrobat team, similar to High Voltage. Hiro, meanwhile, discovers that Karmi has a crush on him when he sees her drawing his superhero self in one of her textbooks. The next night, Big Hero 6 engages High Voltage again as they're robbing a truck filled with money. Even with the whole team together, they fail to stop the mother-daughter criminal duo. Karmi gets a good look at Hiro's face when he saves her from a falling lamppost, but somehow fails to recognize him. Sulking over their defeat the next day at school, Go Go reluctantly decides to go ahead with Fred's idea in looking up Captain Fancy #188 for a way to defeat High Voltage. Unfortunately, Fred does not possess the issue, due to losing a bidding war over it when his power was cut out, and one of the only known copies in existence is in possession of his arch-rival, Richardson Mole. They visit him at his comic book store, and he grants them permission to read it, under the condition that Go Go wins at one of his Fred themed games. Meanwhile, Hiro starts to question Granville's decision in pairing him with Karmi, when he is already well adjusted in socializing. Baymax, however, points out that Karmi does not appear to socialize well with other people. Big Hero 6 intercept High Voltage for the third time, while they are robbing a bank vault, but are once more unsuccessful in stopping them. Fred and Go Go arrive much later, after reading through Captain Fancy #188. Go Go believes Fred has found the answer to beat High Voltage, but, much to her annoyance, he only found the answer regarding Hiro being unrecognizable to Karmi while in his battle suit. Fred expresses disappointment in the comic, and gratefulness for having his power cut out so he couldn't buy it, which gives Go Go the idea to cut out High Voltage's energy orb that powers their electricity. Go Go instructs Honey to cover her discs with rubber goo, and to give her two rubber chem-balls. Go Go moves in, shielding off the duo's electric attacks, then confiscates and covers the energy ball in rubber, cutting off High Voltage's powers. High Voltage tries to escape, but Honey traps them both in sticky goo. The next day, much to Karmi's shock, Hiro thanks Granville for having him socialize with her, citing that he had learned a lot, and does not reveal Karmi's less-than-friendly behavior. He also recognizes Granville's attempt at trying to help Karmi socialize, starting with him. Karmi, in turn, gains some respect for Hiro, but still somewhat looks down on him. Meanwhile, Obake is looking at pictures taken of Big Hero 6, then focuses on a close-up picture of Hiro and Baymax, with the episode ending on his face mysteriously glowing. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *Go Go Tomago *Fred *Wasabi Supporting Cast *Professor Granville *Karmi (debut) *Richardson Mole *Bluff Dunder Villains *High Voltage (debut) *Obake Song *We've Got Dance Power Trivia Revelations and Continuity *Hiro is revealed to be the youngest student attending SFIT. That recognition previously belonged to Karmi until Hiro was admitted. *Richardson Mole is introduced as Fred's arch-nemesis. It is also shown that Richardson has a crush on Go Go. Errors *There are several fallacies concerning Karmi's knowledge of viruses, and with the safety of her lab. **While talking to one of her viruses, Karmi compliments it for having "junk in its nucleus." This is incorrect since viruses do not have nuclei or organelles. **Karmi's lab appears to have no isolation protocols, in the event that one of her dangerous, pathological, and highly infectious viruses escape. ***In addition, visitors to her lab, such as Hiro and Professor Granville, should also be wearing safety equipment. *** Due to the pathological nature of the viruses she is studying, Karmi, and other visitors, should be wearing biohazard suits. However, only Karmi is shown wearing one. Gallery Screenshots Granville VRShark.png GranvilleI188.png Granville introducing Karmi.png Karmi Mask.png Karmi Masked.png Karmi meets Hiro.png Issue 198 Hiro and Kari.jpg Karmi Granville lab.png Karmi Hiro 1.png Karmi Hiro 2.png Karmi Hiro 3.png Karmi Microscope.png Karmi Hiro 5.png Karmi Hiro 6.png Karmi Hiro 7.png GoGoHiro188.png Prepared to fly.png Electric Orb.png JuniperI188.png Barb 2.png Juniper 2.png HV1.png HV2.png Barb electric kiss.png Juniper 3.png Barb 3.png Hiro Go Go and Baymax.png High Voltage robbing.png High Voltage.png TrioI188.png Barb 4.png HVZap.png Juniper 4.png HV Heist.png Hiro crowd.png High Voltage Car.png Hiro and Go Go Issue 188.png WasabiFredHoney.png Captain Fancy 188.png Karmi study.png Handsome Hiro.png Karmi leaves.png FredHiroBaymax.png Upset Barb.png Wasabi praising High Voltage.png Karmi crowd.png HLI188.png Juniper ball.png Issue 198 BH6.jpg Karmi photo 1.png Karmi phone.png HV3.png Fred catches Hiro.png Hiro saves Karmi.png Karmi Hiro 8.png Karmi Hiro 9.png Defeated BH6.png Karmi table.png Karmi Hiro picture.png Issue 188.jpg Karmi Hiro 10.png Hiro Hero.png Clueless Karmi.png I188 lab.png To the Fred room.png Fred comic collection.png Fred I188 story.png Comic page.png Fred S1E02.png Richardson reads comic.png GoGoRichardson.png FredGoGoRichardson.png Fred auction.png Cut power.png Mole telephone.png GoGoFred188.png Fred falls.png Fred game 1.png Fred game 2.png Fred game 3.png Richardson toy gun.png Go Go game.png Go Go beats game.png Richardson bubblegum.png ID Confirmed.png Richardson Issue 188.png 188 Storage.png Fred eye glow.png Karmi hazmat.png Karmi viruses.png Karmi Hiro 11.png Karmi Hiro 12.png Karmi Hiro 13.png Comic 188.png Mole shelf.png HV4.png Zapping.png HoneyWasabi188.png HV5.png Baymax saves Wasabi.png HV6.png JuniperBaymax.png Hiro Wasabi rubber.png Hiro Wasabi Honey 188.png Go Go Tomago angry.png GoGoFred.png Go Go rubber discs.png Go Go Electric Ball.png Depowered High Voltage.png Fred Wasibi Lemon Issue 198.jpg Go Go Tomago 188.png BH6 Issue 188 - Honey throws Chem-Ball.jpg Barb Captured.png Juniper Captured.png Go Go Wasabi Issue 188.png Hiro Fred Issue 188.png Fred talks with Hiro.png Hiro Issue 188.png Hiro phone Issue 188.png Granville talks with Hiro.png Karmi Hiro 14.png Karmi Hiro office.png Granville Issue 188.png Granville smile.png Karmi Hiro 15.png Karmi I88.png Karmi news.png News on Karmi phone.png Karmi news 2.png HV News.png Obake Lab.png Obake glow.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Blender Explosion Stages.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - High Voltage Car.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes